blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Okie's Blogfic- Info Page/Signups/Updates/General Info/@comment-107.14.54.4-20180212024558
I'm Irismist on Blogclan, but I don't have an account on the Wikia, so here I am, and Anonymous user :P I think I might have already signed up on Blogclan, but this is in case :D GENERAL Human Name (could be normal name, made up name, or referring to your fursona): Iris Nickname: Iris :P Gender/Preferred Pronouns/Sexuality: Female, she/her Age (years): 12 Human Appearance: short-ish for my age, but lithe, tannish, lots of light freckles, long dark brown hair with natural ginger highlights, either deep purple or hazel eyes (you choose) Likes: hanging with friends, science, reading, writing, harry potter, percy Jackson, divergent, books, magic, listening o music, climbing, drawing, lots of stuff :P Dislikes: spiders, waiting in line for a long time, people reading over my shoulder, pollution, bullies Fears: hurting my friends, my friends dying and me not being able to help, spiders-ish, being in the dark by myself (only a little) Strengths: speed, wits, flexibility, calm in bad situations Weaknesses: short, not much brute strength Friends on BC: Ottie, Maple, Shady, Silentsong, Brightwing, Snowy (Snowswirl), Silv, Moon, Juni, Cheetah, Loudy, BLuefire, everyone :D Do you care to be killed off? (not for stupid reasons, I promise): Yes, preferably sacrificing myself for a friend, and not too early in the story General Area (state/province/whatever it’s called in Europe): New York POV?: * Yes Please! :D Can I ship you with anyone? * Sure, why not :P CLOTHING * Summer Outfit: * White shorts, light blue short sleeved shirt, hair in a ponytail normally Winter Outfit: * navy blue jeggings, long sleeved purple shirt with silver flowers on it and a light blue fleece, hair normally down Spring Outfit: * short-sleeved white shirt w/ a detailed tree on it, light blue jeans hair in braid usually Fall Outfit: * same as winter Pajama's (Optional): * Trail Running Shoe (required): Brooks Cascadia, Altra King MT, or La Sportiva Helios? * Brooks Cascadia Fleece (required): Nike, Under Armour, Brooks, Mizuno, The North Face, or Columbia? * North face or Nike, preferably purple or light blue (or whatever it had to be is fine) Uniform Colour (for school hours)~ Black, White, or Grey?: Black or white Swimwear: * navy one piece with silver stars on straps workout outfit: * black and turquoise slim fitting workout pants with a matching zip up (yes, there is an outfit for training and battle, but it's already decided :P more on that further down) * SCHOOL Favourite Subject: Science, reading/Ela or french Least Favourite Subject: math or s.s Favourite Elective: Art/drama Least Favourite Elective: I like all of the ones offered at my school Co-ed Dorm? (living with opposite sex on campus): preferably not Status (keep in mind this is going to be like maybe 10-25 people so…)~popular, meh, unnoticed: meh, not really popular, but I have enough friends to be happy BATTLE Rate 1-10 Speed: 6.5 Strength: 5 Endurance: 7.5 Agility: 8.5 Strategy: 9 Intelligence: 9.5-10 (my best strength) Flexibility: 8 Survival Skills: 7.5 Swimming: 8.5 Climbing: 6 Fighting in General: 7 Choose a weapon! (Bow, Knife, sword, something like that): ** Bow or katana PERSONALITY * personality type (take quiz here 1): * enfp-t Tendencies: * Top 3 favourite bands: * 1 Hamilton/Wicked/Lion King/ect. (they're plays, does that count?) 2 Taylor Swift (dodges flying chairs) 3 any pop music really :) Top 3 favourite foods: * 1 Seafood of any type 2 almonds and other nuts 3 PIE!!!! Top 3 favourite drinks: * 1 Tea (whether iced or not idc) 2 chocolate milk 3 flavored carbonated water Sport would be swimming :D